


Destroy

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Timeline? What Timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between battles, Naruto and Sasuke kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy

Although Sasuke's blood was as bitter as anyone else's, Naruto made sure to lap up as much as he could before he was shoved away, all the while fingernails dragging down his arms leaving marks in its wake.

"Did you just kiss me?"

"And you're the one who always called me an idiot."

Sasuke gave him a look that made Naruto feel like someone had just shoved a knife, colder than ice, into his heart. "That's because your battle plans involve things as ridiculous as molesting me in it."

Naruto was about to tell the jackass that he wasn't molesting anyone, much less him, when Sasuke was suddenly right in front of him, hands on his shoulders, and shoving him against a nearby tree. 

"What was that for?" Naruto snarled, just holding back the desire to knee Sasuke in the balls.

"Did you forget the part where we're fighting?" Sasuke said, lips twisting up into an unpleasant smile. It reminded Naruto of those many times Sasuke mocked him when they were kids. Only this time, it was like there was a wall between them that Naruto could never seem to even get to fucking crumble instead of a broken bridge they slowly repaired and broke more without either realizing what the hell they were doing.

"No," Naruto said and he knew no matter how much he tried to hide it, Sasuke couldn't forget either. Then he reached over to grab two handfuls of Sasuke's soft hair, wondering briefly if he conditioned it and if he did why he took the time to, and pulled him forward in order to shove his tongue into Sasuke's mouth again. Unlike moments ago, Naruto's goal wasn't just to lick up the blood he'd spilt, but his intent was no less possessive.


End file.
